Changing Friendship Book 2: Adventures of a Changeling
by me quazzy
Summary: Once again we follow Oorag through his life as he has new adventures. With Oorag almost free of his responsibilities, he can explore Equestria on his own but it seems like the world doesn't want that happening. Of course a pesky draconequus likes to keep things flowing his way so we'll see what happens. Ba-da-BAAAAAAA
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here's a sequel to Changing Friendship. I am making this because I'm forced to XD. But seriously Cinnabro forced me to by threatening to spam links of his disturbing, but well made, stories. Eh I was gonna wait 2 weeks but I was forced so yeah. Here's how this is going to go, chapters will also have parts of actual episodes. In random order they will be there. The setting of the story is around season 3 but I'm going to make episodes from all seasons be around except for the season 1 and 2 opener. The season 3 opener won't come until I see fit. READ CHANGING FRIENDSHIP BEFORE THIS!**

** LINK: s/9279461/1/Changing-Friendship**

**I MEAN IT READ IT BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T YOU MAY GET LOST!**

**Okay so in case you were wondering I have some parts of the story that I didn't include summed up real quick. I meant to include that changelings who didn't live in the kingdom had to pay or be hunted down and killed. Oorag's parents lived in an outskirts of Appleloosa. And the last part is when it got really stupid with Oorag meeting me. During the blackout with Oorag, as you know love defeated Chrysalis. The love killed most changelings attacking, including Chrysalis, and it pushed back survivors. Oorag was pushed back and get ready for a cheesy part, instead of killing him it healed him and guess why, Applejack. I told you it was cheesy. **

**Okay so I might change the title of this story but here's book two. So review what ya like and all of that good stuff. Enjoy this intro.**

Flying in the air always feels good. It gives a good rush in your blood. I remember having moments when I wanted a good rush other than flying. It's why I became a mercenary when I was expelled from the army. In case you forgot my name is Oorag and I'm a changeling. Right now I'm in my main alternate form Speedy Gonzales. I changed back into changeling form. I looked at my map. I have to get to a small house outside of Appleloosa. It's my parents house and I'm going to pay them a visit.

It's been 30 years which for a changeling isn't long. Changelings can live way longer than most creatures. I'm 42 years old which is almost half of my life span. I began in Chrysalis's army at age 15. I rose in the ranks quick because of how talented I was. 10 years later I was expelled because of not having the elements. A year after this I had begun my work as a mercenary. I left the changeling kingdom in the canyon and went to various places to get various jobs. Everypony who went to hire me, most of the time, knew I was a changeling. For a while I did job successfully and better than most, but then I met my match. A completely black unicorn with red eyes named Shady. He was young like me and well trained as well. I got to meet him closer than I wanted to.

I angered many mercenaries doing my job better than them. Of course they didn't like Shady either but he was hard to find and did his job even better. He knew better than me to open myself up so most mercs didn't mind him. A merc hired me to go on a job. I could tell he was trying to make me think he wasn't a merc but I saw it. I went along with it and was sent to a factory in Hoofington. I shouldn't of. A bunch mercs worked together to find Shady and pay him to kill me. I was quickly attacked by him. It was night so I had a hard time finding him. We fought for awhile. He had a horn attachment. Which, like I said, concentrates magic power ten times more than a horn can do to make it precise and deadly.

I didn't have one and I managed to keep up with him. I realized he stopped trying to kill me and instead was fighting for fun. We wore out fast. He said I was a good match and he didn't want to kill me. He threw me over a scroll and left. When I opened it I realized it was blueprints for a horn attachment. I gathered up supplies from stores and caves to make it and after a couple years I finally perfected it. It was amazing how powerful it was. Once again I made the mercenaries pissed at me. This time though I was hired to fight alongside Shady to take out an old general in the pony army. Which is where I was compromised by Shining Armour. Shady was captured by them. I went back to the mercs and they didn't pay because they thought I'd be dead.

I went back to get Shady from their prison. I got him out and when I did we went to find the mercs who hired us. We killed them. And that was the last time I ever saw Shady. Many years passed and I was still knocking around whoever I was paid to. I stopped paying Chrysalis and she sent lots of changelings to kill me. And they all failed. Chrysalis stopped realizing that she was sending them to their death. Then a year before I got reinstated I quit the mercenary stuff and went back to the kingdom to get made fun of by changelings. Then you know the rest.

I got real off track. I was almost overhead Appleloosa when I snapped out of my flashback. It was almost night too so I transformed into Speedy and landed. No pony knew who I was which was good. I found an inn to stay at and got a simple bed to sleep in. I had an interesting dream. There was a draconequus in it who had a deep voice. I couldn't make out what he was saying except for "soon freedom" it repeated every 10 seconds. Maybe it was a sign. Maybe it was just my brain still being loopy from the nightmare spell.

I got out of the bed and continued my journey west of Appleloosa where the map said my parents lived. I saw a train that was heading to Appleloosa there and Rainbow Dash was on top chasing a buffalo. I'm not going to question it now. After five minutes of nonstop flying I finally got to my destination. A small house outside of the town right to where the map led. This isn't going to be a pleasant visit.

I noticed the door wasn't locked so I opened it up.

"Whoever you are you must have a damn good reason for why." Said my father in a pony form. I looked around the house from the room that I came into. The house was in terrible condition. Everything looked broken down and eaten away at by insects I transformed back into my changeling.

"Well I figured you'd be happy to see me." I replied. He went into changeling form. His expression got angry.

"You finally stopped running ya little cunt!" He shouted. "You leave for over 30 years and now you finally come back!

"I left because of you and mom's abuse."

"Your mom died and you weren't here! You should have been here!" He said charging at me. I stopped him with one hoof. He looked up in shock.

"I'm done with the abuse!" I shouted throwing him at the wall. He went through the wall into the bedroom. Using his magic he got out a knife from one of the drawers and threw it at me. I used my own magic just to throw it at the wall around him on purpose. Then he threw one last knife. I used my magic on this one to throw it back at him and it got him in his front left hoof. He shouted in pain as the blood flowed out of the wound. I approached him slowly.

"I figured you'd show more respect to your new king." I said. He gave me a fearful look. He looked pathetic holding his wound with his hooves and with a look that begged for mercy. It isn't worth my time to end him. "I should kill you right now. But I'm not. I have a feeling you'll suffer more in life than death." I left the house with no more words. Flying away from here made me feel better. I felt kinda bad that mom had died but she was no better than dad. He deserves it.

I flew overhead of Appleloosa and saw an ongoing battle between buffalo and ponies. Taking a closer look I saw ponies throwing pies at the buffaloes. That's new? I saw what looked like a chief of them get hit by a pie and he was knocked over by it. The ponies and buffaloes cried. C'mon it's just pie! You know what I'm so done with Appleloosa. I left transforming back into my alternate form Speedy.

Now next what should I do? I feel as if my life's complete now. Nothing left to really do. I want to go back to Ponyville but that would just cause trouble. Maybe I should just go back to the kingdom and rule myself? No I won't but I don't know if I can trust the changeling I put in charge. He was friends of Farrlow. His name is Bob. Yes his name is Bob. With military training and the fact that changelings breed like fruit flies themselves power can go to his head. At least with Chrysalis she slowed birth by sterilizing mature females. I'll let it go for now.

After a while of flying, I landed down at a lake. I haven't seen this lake before, then again I've never really explored Equestria a lot. I went down and got a drink by levitating water in my mouth. It was needed I didn't realize how dry my throat was. I felt refreshed and ready to do anything. All of a sudden, a small noise caught my curiosity. A little rustling in the bushes was heard. I faced where I heard it and I charged my horn.

"Wait don't shoot! I have a message!" Said a dark yellow earth pony appearing from the bushes. "You're Oorag right. Nice disguise. This message says to meet some pony in Baltimare tomorrow as in midnight tonight."

"Okay wait how do you know who I am?" I asked.

"You're still pretty famous in the mercenary world. I was told to deliver the message. And besides that a pegasus can't use magic." He replied handing the letter to me. I read a bit of the letter and it was true. I looked up to thank the pony but he disappeared. Mercenary world? I can only imagine what whoever wants me needs. But it's been like 15 years who in the hell remembers me. Maybe Shady, or a mercenary survived. Can't be Shady, he has to be a bit old for it now. I'm open to possibilities though.

I took off again flying in the air. Heading towards Baltimare. I haven't been there for awhile. Should still be a big city if I'm right. From where I was at it took hours before I got there. Mainly because I went the wrong way from the lake. Kinda feel stupid because of that. It was around 5pm when I arrived. Lots of ponies around the city as expected. Surprisingly I saw Draconix here. What's he doing here? He guards over Equestria, maybe he has to take a turn here.

He looked over and saw me and I almost had a heart attack. He looked surprised and narrowed his eyes on me. I'm in my Speedy form right now so it wasn't hard for him to recognize me. As soon as I thought he was going to chase me down, he just turned back to what he was doing. I went to find something to do but nothing caught my attention. So I bored myself into 7 hours of waiting. After the square was cleared of ponies at midnight, I went there and waited.

The letter didn't specify where so I figure being here would help. A light blue pegasus flew next to me and motioned me towards a small statue in the square. The statue was a green earth pony with his right fore leg saluting in the air. The pegasus pulled down this arm and it moved backwards revealing a staircase. We went down the staircase and the pegasus pulled a chain that put it back into place. Must be very secretive here.

We eventually reached a big chamber. It looked like a small city with stone buildings. And coming from behind one of the buildings came out a dark figure. From another came a bigger figure but a little more clear to see but I still couldn't tell who they were. They approached me from the shadows and I saw who they were. It was Shady! And Draconix? What do they want? What's going on?

**Here is the beginning of your new story to read. So yeah do all that good stuff and the next chapter will be out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2:Bad Excuse for no Chapter Name

**Okay yes I was planning to have the intro longer but things stopped me like a couple bugs in my storyboard. And in case you're wondering what I mean by storyboard is a bunch of random ideas in a document and I fit them in a chapter and organize it into a couple sentences. Usually what's in these are the whole chapter or parts and if I discover a bug it can be hard to fix. Well do all that good reviewing, favoriting, and following stuff and ENJOY!**

Upon seeing these figures the blue pegasus walked out of sight, he knew his job was done. I thought Shady would have been older but he looked just like he did years before during my merc work. Draconix stood beside him with a happy smile. Some pony had to break the silence so I did.

"Okay, Shady it's been awhile how are you?" I asked.

"Pretty good. About every merc out there sort of wants me dead but other than that fine." He said.

"How about you Draconix?" I asked.

"Oh pretty good. I heard what happened to you. We all thought you were dead until you made a personal appearance at our friend's house." He said. Man word goes by fast.

"Do you two know each other?"

"Yep. The Princess has, on more than one occasion, paid Shady to fight for her and we were fighting together during the recent battle until he ran off and got caught."

"Well I had to help other guards and troops. I thought fighting against you gave me more experience, but turns out they had more tricks than I had known." Said Shady. "We also heard you had became a king and put some other changeling in charge temporarily."

"How do you know that?"

"Well it has to do with the main reason mercs don't want me alive. Awhile back, I did a big job worth a lot of bits and to keep my jobs going I hired a pony that I also mentored. I had also gotten a network of spies to give me information. One is in your changeling kingdom. My mentor and I were becoming great friends. Later, mercs got mad at our business and how we were stealing jobs so they caught my apprentice and killed him. Of course I got mad and went on a killing spree of mercs. Lots more came into picture and have been trying to find me. And now a big boss merc who survived our purging and my purging started a company bent on jobs and tracking me down. I also need you to help me." He explained. That explains how he knows about everything. "By the way, that changeling you put in charge isn't good news. I wouldn't trust him"

"Okay so let me guess what you want to need me for, to kill the big boss?"

"Ya got it"

"As for your suspicions towards Bob I don't think there's anything to worry about." I said. We had a bit more small talk nothing major until this.

"We know where this pony is hiding at but you may not have heard of it. Apparently when he heard I was going to find him he moved to a place where he thought he'd be safe. The Chrystal Empire. It was thought to have disappeared but it came back. After a Princess named Cadance and a Prince named Shining Armour went to govern it." Said Draconix. I had only heard of legends of the Chrystal Empire existing. It was said to be ruled by an evil pony named King Sombra who cursed it to disappear after he was banished to the Frozen North. "First we need to go there and take him out. I also heard group of 6 certain ponies are coming as well. As most call them the mane 6."

"Oh boy fun fun." I said sarcastically. We packed up supplies to go on our trip. Shady and I convinced Draconix to give us a ride while he's flying so it'd be a lot faster. We were a bit lazy about it I will admit. We also promised to carry him through the ice and snow but we aren't. He might forget. Before we knew it, we were close to the empire already. Now since flying would just be colder, we went on our hooves.

After what seemed like hours, we could see the empire protected by a magical dome. We rushed towards it but stopped as a giant shadowy figure rose above us. It was Sombra. He eyed each of us before deciding he wants to get me. I evaded for a bit and galloped as soon as I got the chance. Shady and Draconix came to fire magic as a distraction. It only went through him so we galloped even faster. Draconix and Shady made it through but Sombra got me.

He picked me up with a shadowy tentacle and looked me in the eye. His eye gave off a flash of light that seemed hypnotic. Images of a draconequus flashed through my head. He was with the shadow of Sombra. Then with Chrysalis. And with Bob. I shook it off and gave a quick outburst of magic to free myself. I landed on the cold snow. It made it harder to get up but I scurried to get up. I barely made it into the barrier by diving.

The images made me really dizzy and nauseous and I passed out. I awoke with Draconix by my side in a hospital. I felt different but yet I was still the same on the outside. I don't know it wasn't sickness. I shrugged it off and got up. I wasn't injured apparently I just passed out. He told me Shady went to look around the empire. We left the hospital and headed towards the square. Something we both noticed simultaneously, was that all the crystal ponies looked depressed. With their shiny fur and bright sun and all that you'd think that they'd be happy.

Awhile after waiting around we saw a big earth pony shove other ponies out of the way. He was galloping away from Shady. He passed us and Shady was close behind and stopped at us.

"C'mon that's him! We can pin him down if we chase him now!" Shady shouted. We all started running after him. For being as big as he was, he was crazy fast. He must work out a lot too. Every time we thought we had him he turned somewhere else or sped up. This went on for about half an hour. Until we chased him into an alley. He was backed into a wall with no escape.

Leaving the alley we were stain free, can't say the same for the ground and walls though. Blood splattered everywhere and we left a note for any of his employees. You can imagine what it says but for reasons I'm not allowed to tell. We saw the mane six as we were leaving the alley. I wonder why they're here? Draconix told us they're here to help the empire by getting the crystal heart. Maybe I should help. Nah. Shady and Draconix decided to stay while I started leaving.

I don't think the mane 6 got over the wedding yet and I don't think I can help in any way. Might as well leave, I'll only be in the way. I left the barrier and started on my way to the changeling kingdom. I know that I can trust Bob but it wouldn't hurt to check. I should have thought twice before leaving the barrier though because about 2 minutes later Sombra ambushed me. He used his shadow tentacle things to pick me up. Before I could react though he touched my forehead and a bright light appeared. I blacked out.

**Well this chapter I had trouble on but here it is. I hope you liked it. So do all that good stuff and I will have another chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3:The Vision: I overuse Visions

**okays here is chapter 3 and I would of had a longer chapter yesterday but storyboard was thin for it. So do all that good stuff. I occasionally respond here to any reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

I opened my eyes to to what seemed like an open plains. Taking a look around I noticed my vision was fuzzy. All I could remember is myself being held up by Sombra. I decided to travel ahead where I was facing but it led no where. I tried to fly in the air and look for any sign of civilization or other ponies but I couldn't see any. I flew straight ahead for what seemed like hours. But no matter how far it was the same scenery.

"No matter how far you go there's no escape." Said a dark voice. I stopped and looked around. I landed and started galloping because my wings were tired. Then a draconequus appeared in front of me. "Do you remember me?"

"I do now. You're Discord." I replied. I remember him from my mission. At then I really didn't care, but I sure remember him. "What's going on?"

"Well I'm going to tell you everything even though you won't be able to stop me."

"Funny, same thing Farrlow said."

"Well he was overconfident, I have everything planned out."

"Okay let's hear it."

"Well see before I got free from stone recently I had a fail safe in case I, well failed. By discording Chrysalis I could tell her what to do while I was in stone. Then I got turned back by your pony friends. I started her movement on the wedding. If it wasn't for you killing the general, I would have succeeded. After that failed, I discorded Sombra who was king of the Crystal Empire. By giving him power, I can have him take over other places and have him release me. I also discorded one other pony but you'll find out who soon enough. You're king of the changelings, or a prince as a proper term. Either way if a plan of mine fails...you're next. In fact I could start right now, but I won't. I won't tell you when it's happening either. All you need to do is enjoy what you do but don't be surprised when it's taken away from you. You won't be able to escape." He said disappearing.

I woke up breathing fast and heavily. I looked around in found myself in a barn. My head was hurting from a irritating headache. Leaving rubbing my head, I realized I was in Sweet Apple Acres. How did I get here?

"You're awake!" Applejack said galloping to me. Wow deja vu. She came up and hugged me. This is new. Why would she hug me? I thought they all hated me.

"I thought you all hated me?" I said.

"Well you saved ma life, I have no reason to hate you. The others might na be so forgivin' though." She said releasing me from the grip of her hug. She told me that they all found me lying on the ground while they were on a train. They apparently defeated King Sombra while I was out cold.

I went back to Ponyville and just decided I'd go around a bit. A lot of angry looks came my way and a couple happy ones. I'm guessing the happy ones knows something good about me. Funny thing I can't think of a lot of good things I've done in a while. Well I can but usually its beat by something bad.

I needed to know if the other ponies I called friend got over it or forgave me. So I made my trip to the treehouse. I knocked on the door and waited. And waited. It seemed like no pony was there so I left. I just really wanted to be friends with them again.

I went all the way back to Sweet Apple Acres. I figured there'd be something to do here.

"Oh there ya are." Said Applejack. "I was getting ready to just buck a couple trees."

"Why I thought I already harvested all of them?" I asked. It's true I went on a tree rampage.

"Yes you did but sometimes we need to kick down apples that are unhealthy." She answered. That makes more sense. There weren't too many unhealthy apples so it was pretty easy. There was this one tree though that had unhealthy apples all over it. I put all of my strength in my hind legs and bucked at it. Not many fell so I built up strength and hit it again. This time though I was a little too close to the tree and when I bucked I seriously hurt my hind legs.

I shouted in pain. I couldn't move my legs at all. That's not good. I started dragging myself with my forelegs to the barn. Then common sense hit me. I have wings and I technically can use magic since they know I'm a changeling. I flew up in the air which was twice as hard since I was carrying them limply. I looked for the barn and when I found it I teleported to it.

I lay there on the ground with my limp legs. I think I should go to a hospital. I tried pulling myself a little further but I couldn't. Big Mac came over to me.

"Oh hey there Big Macintosh. I can't really move hehe. Could you carry me to the hospital or something if it's not too much trouble?" I asked.

"Eeyuup." He replied putting my tail in his mouth then lifting me onto his back. He carried me all to the hospital. Nice thing he did for me. The doctor and nurse put me on a cart thingy and put me in a hospital room by myself. Hours of waiting went by and they diagnosed that my hind legs were broken. **(NO REALLY?!) **They put my hind legs in casts and said I'd have to get surgery. Well great. I've got nothing to do now. **(OR DOES HE?!)**

**Yeah guys I'm truly deep down in my heart sorry about such a short chapter after a week of waiting. Football twice a day is killing me. Which screws up my sleep schedule. Which leaves me little time for anything else. And I've been washed clean of ideas by other story ideas which I will make into possibly another project. So I might be working on two at once. Probably not. Well ch 4 hopefully within a week. Cya**


	4. Chapter 4: What Happens with Boredom

**Sorry every pony for the wait I worked on my other project but now I'm getting this one so enjoy.**

I banged my head against the wall in boredom. I don't care if I get brain damage right now this is boring. Then as soon as I thought I was going to die of boredom, Shady came in.

"Yay some pony to keep me company." I said in relief.

"Actually I came here just to give you a lollipop." He said levitating a purple lollipop into my mouth.. "I'm a busy pony cya."

"What the fuck?!" I shouted. I sighed and repeated the head banging progress. Then the nurses brought in a new patient. An old pegasus. He's green with a white mane and blue eyes. He looked in serious condition. The nurses hooked up a bunch of equipment to him, pulled the curtain, and left. I tried talking to him but he wouldn't speak because of the curtain the nurses pulled.

I banged my head against the wall as hard as I could this time. A crack sprung from the wall and it went up to where the pole holding the curtain is. The pole fell out of the wall and got enough momentum to swing forward and break a window. Oops. I could see the pegasus now and he was chuckling and shaking his head.

"I didn't do that." I said hoping he'll go along with it.

"Then who did?" He asked. I thought quickly with the first thing on my mind.

"A blind bandit." I said. He laughed and couched a bit from the laughter. He looked like he was healthy but he got badly injured. I don't know if I can stay here any longer. And it's only been five minutes. I saw a book on a shelf next to me. It read "Mythology". I levitated it over and flipped through it. One caught my eye. Apparently it is said that the lake Neighagra Falls goes into has healing properties. It's a lot better than staying here. I removed the cast carefully from my hind legs and rolled on my stomach.

I pushed my wings strength to lift me up and my dead weight and fly out the window. Neighagra Falls is somewhere northeast of here. After hours of slow flying I reached it and sunk my legs in the water. It was relaxing and I could just feel them getting better. Why doesn't the hospital do this? I figured drinking the water would speed up the healing. I put my mouth in the water and took a drink then laid back with my legs still in. Everything went fuzzy and swaying. Then I blacked out.

I woke up hours later with my legs still in the water. I got on all fours and looked around. No pony in sight. That water made me pass out, no wonder the hospital doesn't use it. Wait I'm on all fours. I looked at my hind legs and they looked normal again. Great. I also noticed I was still in my Speedy form. Good thing too. I flew back to Ponyville as the sun was getting near to setting time.

I landed back in Ponyville happy that my legs were okay again. I looked around to see if I could find Draconix. I looked all over town to see if I could find him. He wasn't present. I found Fluttershy so I'm guessing she might know.

"Hey Fluttershy, do you know where Draconix is?" I asked.

"Who's that?" She asked. What? She should know who Draconix is. Something isn't right. "I got to go."

She left galloping off to...the mountain past the train station? I followed her. She went up the mountain and into it's cave. I followed inside as well. She stood in front of a pod holding her? Fluttershy was in a pod and beside the pod Draconix was tied up in web and asleep. The Fluttershy on the outside was a changeling! How come I couldn't tell though?

I tackled the impostor and hit a pressure point to turn it back. Wow I didn't even though I knew that. I saw a glowing device behind it's horn. I picked it off and threw it.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Bob built up a military. He reinstated the changeling's own mother-ship so they'd have their own changelings. Then he had all the new-born changelings take some booster shot that aged them. Creating a quick army. Then he ordered us to go and takeover Ponyville with no casualties of either side. That device kept you from using sense powers on us. He wanted to lure you back so he could kill you and take over. Please let me go. I didn't want to go through with this!" He said and pleaded. I shouldn't have trusted Bob.

"Okay I'm going to free every pony. Once you are unfrozen from pressure points go back to the kingdom." I said freeing Fluttershy and Draconix. I explained what was going on and we took off. I told Draconix and Fluttershy to free the others while I deal with Bob. They were the only ones in the cave though so it might take them a while. Now if I was in charge and I needed to take the form of a leader who would I choose?...The mayor!

I flew over head and finally spotted the mayor's form. I landed down behind the fake mayor. The fake mayor turned to face me and just smiled.

"Well I guess it's time to get rid of you." Said Bob changing back to his original form. The groups of fake ponies surrounded me. "Just me none of you. Go make sure we're secure."

"Well I never thought you'd go around doing what got us in trouble before." I said.

"I never thought you'd stoop as low as to make friends with ponies." He said. "And you were here instead of staying with us."

"No you don't know what you're saying." I said. It's true.

"Enough! It's time to end this!" He said charging at me. Is he dumb? I levitated him up with my magic. I used my magic to kill his organs on the inside. He fell silent as blood gushed out of his mouth. I dropped him on the ground and stood over him. The whole world lost color in that instant and everything froze. I looked around and all the fake ponies were stuck in place. Then I heard the draconequus's voice again.

"Killing. Ah such a great pass time. Wouldn't you agree?" He asked. I looked at the changeling again. He was not frozen. He had the blood still rushing out of him. The blood.

"N-No I'm not a killer." I said stuttering.

"Ah but you are. Mercenary work had you killing a lot. Not to mention your army work. That's a lot of lives you took. You know what made you take more? The sensation of killing, the enjoyment." He said floating around me.

"I did enjoy it I guess...but only if I hated them!"

"Your friend Bergrow, he enjoyed watching you kill Farrlow."

"I kinda enjoyed that."

"Tell me, who do you like best Draconix, Shady, or Bergrow."

"I've known Bergrow all my life of course him. But that's not fair to my other friends."

"Ah Shady. He was missing to you for years. And when you saw him again, you had almost no time to catch up with him. He just needed your help. And when you were in the hospital he didn't even have enough time to stay with you."

"That's right I guess..."

"Draconix jailed you twice. He only let you free to help him. Those bonds are just lies to make you feel good."

"It makes a lot of sense when you put it like that."

"And those six mares who are your 'friends'. They're there for the same reason. What made you think ponies would actually be friends with changelings?"

"That's right!"

"Now what if I told you I could bring Bergrow back to life by doing something to benefit you?"

"What is it?"

"Bob had the right idea with invading. But he isn't a leader. You're much better at leading and changelings are born weapons. Think of it. You could have enough changelings to take over the world within a week. And you want the best for your kingdom, so taking all this land would help. Plus if you do it. I'll bring back Bergrow for you. If you get rid of those ponies who were called your 'friends'." He explained. It sounds like a good deal.

"I'll do it!" I said.

"Good now let me grant you some power." He said touching my forehead. "Now go."

**There's the chapter and I hope you liked it. So please favorite and follow and review your opinion. Ch 5 hopefully coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Tainted History

**Okay sorry for the long wait. I have other projects in progress right now. Remember how I said that I'd include more episodes. Yeah turns out I lied to myself. I don't know how that's possible but I did it. Here we go enjoy!**

Everything gained color again. I saw the color return but it still felt dark. The truth had been told to me. I was so frustrated that this was how it is. I yelled at the changelings to return home, all of which did. Good. I never would have thought about it that way before. But it all showed it's signs of being there. I just wouldn't accept truth. But soon enough I'll have a true friend back.

"Everypony is safe Speedy. Good job dude." Draconix said putting his hoof. I looked at him and every second he held out his hoof like that, the more angry I became. I flew away without a word. I looked back and he didn't follow, he just stared wonderingly. I flew back to the kingdom in our canyon. They were all waiting for me. They had ashamed looks in their eyes. I sighed.

"Now listen up! We are not giving up on fighting! We will continue to grow and train! I want what's best for you and the only way to do that is by conquering land! The more land, the more food, the more space, the more everything! Go back and train now! This is the beginning of a new movement!" I yelled. They all cheered. The cheering made me feel good. It urged me for blood. No wait...what am I doing?

Peace is what my aim was for, not warfare. I wanted to say the ponies were my friends. I wanted to say peace would be here. What's happening? I'm losing myself in an uphill battle. Slowly but surely, I'm becoming what I didn't want to be, but why? My head ached as I went back in the castle. My thoughts were all in a mess. I tried to focus on what's important but I could only think of one thing when I tried, Applejack. Why though? I told my guards I'd be back and I had to do something. I flew off in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres.

It didn't take me too long considering my new exceptional speed. It seemed like no pony was here. I landed down easy and looked around. I spotted Applejack's hooves, she was in her resting. I trotted over to the barn and tip-hoofed in quietly.

"Ah'm awake. Glad ya're back Speedy. Thanks for savin us. Ya need somethin?" She said happily. I found my heart racing again as it did sometimes around her.

"Yes. I need to tell you something." I said ashamed. I don't know what made me feel ashamed. Maybe it was just talking to her about this. "Listen I really like you." I blurted out.

"What do ya mean?" She asked. Hearing this ached me inside a bit.

"I like like you. I can't really explain it well...I-" I said awkwardly.

"Listen ah see what ya tryin to say. Ah feel the same way. But ah can tell somethins botherin ya."

"I'm losing myself. I can slowly tell I'm losing my mind to this being that hates everything and just wants power. This is the last time I'll ever be able to talk to you sanely. I must confess myself to you." I said.

"It'll be alright. We'll have Twilight fix ya with her magic ir somethin." She said holding me.

"Nothing can fix me right now. But I want to spend the rest of the day with you." I said. She got closer in and hugged me. I hugged back but I couldn't feel anything. I had become numb to affection. I kept to what I said and stayed the whole day. A day I'll never forget. I awoke early in the morning. I was in her barn on a pile of hay and she was beside me. It made me smile. The last time I'll be able to feel such a good feeling. The last time I may ever see her again. I left quickly back to the kingdom. By the time it would be to wake up for the ponies I arrived at the castle.

Right now I need to think war strategy. I went to the library the kingdom has. It's the only one and it's said to have every book ever written. I went inside and was amazed. I had only went one time and that was the beginning of my training for military. I forgot how huge it is, must be why it was underground. I went to the war section and looked for war books. I read through a bunch of them quickly. They had close to the same things in each. Nothing helpful though. However one book caught my interest.

It read "History of Changelings". I picked it out and opened it. However all the pages were blank. I looked on the back and the cover, no information whatsoever. Junk. But as I was about to put it back I noticed behind where the book rested that there was a small button almost invisible to the eye. I pressed the button and I heard a cranking noise. A floor panel behind me moved out of the way revealing a massive book. It read "History of Changelings". I threw the blank book on the floor and picked this one up. It had lots of dust covering it so I wiped it off. A description that revealed itself read "The truth behind changelings as accounted from journals and older history books that were burned".

I opened it up and started reading. Changelings are the descendants of ponies that went through mutation. Back long ago there were giant dangerous bugs that would absorb ponies to feed and live. One day two were captured but they didn't absorb. Instead a special chemical turned them into the bug like creatures but in the shape of ponies. The two new ponies then killed the other bugs with ease but extracted a special chemical from them. They returned to the village with many surprised looks. For a while the town didn't like them but they grew to it.

As years passed and ponies died of old age while new came, they lived. Eventually though the village sent settlers to settle in these very canyons. The two bug ponies came as well. When they set up camp though, the bug ponies injected the chemicals into the others turning them into creatures like the two. They were under their control. Years went by and they multiplied to the millions. A lot at that time was discovered about what they could do. They learned they could make themselves into comets when flying fast enough.

However though two new pony princesses named Celestia and Luna, ordered ponies to investigate their awaiting colony. And much to their surprise they found the changelings. They had learned of the actual story and declared war on the changelings. A brutul war was fought. Even though the changelings multiplied easily, the ponies still had more numbers and soon we lost the war. The ponies even when they had won though, saw us as a trophy and machines. We were all enslaved in camps.

The conditions were terrible. Changelings being brought into the world just to work. We were even used to fight the Pony-Griffin wars. However, a changeling named Veerak had gotten sick of this. He was a veteran from all the wars who fought the most and best. When returning back his caravan was destroyed by griffins who were traveling with an artifact. He managed to escape death and kill the griffins. He took the artifact and when he held it, he absorbed it.

He discovered it gave him the power to shape shift into anything, not just limited to ponies. He went to the camp and spread the power through blood to other changelings. Then one day the guards noticed all the changelings disappeared. But they were soon killed by objects and ponies. This gave the changelings their name. Once again, they multiplied and this time they declared war on the ponies. Under the leadership of their new king Veerak, they conquered much land. And as the pony kingdom was on their last leg, they released something the ponies called "Project Draconix". The project in three days killed many changelings and sent them back winning the war for the ponies.

Then to make things even worse, we were enslaved again. But this time they injected us with a chemical that blocked our transforming powers a bit. Now we could only transform into living things. This time around, we were treated much worse. Torture chambers everywhere, corpses all around them, deaths by the minute. Once again we had a revolution by a queen who had a daughter named Chrysalis.

We overthrew the ponies here and secured our canyon. The ponies gave up on us and never came back for a while. Then the queen prepared us to take over Canterlot somehow but she died of disease, so Chrysalis took over. The rest I know. I never knew about this. But as it's said only the winner's truth is written. The ponies really don't like us. But something that really made me mad was the fact that Celestia and Luna did this to us. I thought the ponies were innocent before, I guess not.

Knowing the truth now, I left the library and went back to the throne. But something just now bothered me.

**Well there's the chapter and I hope you liked it. Please favorite and follow if you like this. Also review your opinion, I like feedback. SO next chapter will be up when I get it down. Until then Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6: Getting Ready for War

**This took lots of thinking to come up with. I finally came up with this so I hope you enjoy. **

I will never get over this. We are ponies, but mutated. We are freaks to the ponies, even though we are like them. But why would they be so cruel when we just wanted our freedom. We fought a war and lost then enslaved. Was it really necessary? I shook my head to lose that thought. I'll worry about it later. I kept the programs Bob started to make a quick army. Then something hit me in my head. Shady said he has a spy network with one here. I intend to find and kill him before he sends any info off.

I ordered a search over our entire kingdom for him. With that taken care of, I needed some time to think. I'm going to slip. I just know it, or maybe I already have. I went up to my room in the castle. I entered the room and started pacing around. What am I going to do? I jumped onto the bed and laid down. I'm not worried about leading the kingdom but about how I'm going to fight the war. Fuck it I'll send a big army to places. But first we need more numbers.

I laid on the bed thinking of possible programs when I noticed something odd. On the ceiling, a small switch was very well blended in. It caught my curiosity and I flew up and flipped it. I heard a bunch of gears grinding from under the bed. When it stopped I flew down and looked under. There lays a book. I pulled it out and it was the dustiest thing ever. I wiped it all off and saw it had no title. However when I opened it, it was filled with all sorts of writing. Taking a closer inspection in the writing, I saw it was a journal. It was Veerak's journal, the old changeling king.

It was his, mostly his life and when he became king. However there was one odd bit.

"They're doing it. At first it was small stuff but how are they extending it this much? They've been testing it on us and I'm next. It was never meant to be used but they won't listen."

The rest was scribbled as if some pony got him or stopped him. I looked further in. Blank pages until the last one.

"I never thought I would've survived that. Magic like that shouldn't be used nor be tested! But now. I found a book called The Crucible. It had no name of the author. Inside it had some sort of blue prints that required eight special gems buried in a circle around it. The circle had to be exact with all of it's patterns and it required eight powerful magic users to stand above the buried gems and fire a magic beam to the direct middle of the circle. By the blue prints it should make a portal and only some pony with chaos magic embedded with them can enter. I have it and I'm still alive, unfortunately the others died during testing. But I'm curious as to what this portal does. Maybe I can make it with some help and see what lies beyond?"

"I have everything ready. But there is some trouble. It says that I can still enter but it isn't too functional without the Catalyst. I have no idea what it is or what it's for but I'm willing to go without it. I'm excited about what could lie beyond the portal!"

That was all that was in it along with a sketch of how the circle would look when done and what the gems looked like. Portal and chaos magic. What was he talking about? He was tested on with chaos magic, maybe he went insane? I need to stop wondering things. It might distract me too much. As I put the book down on my bed the guards came in.

"My king we found the spy! We caught him trying to escape the castle and deliver this letter." Said one of the guards levitating the letter over. I opened the letter with my magic. It was info about my plans. All of it.

"Kill him. And send his corpse with this letter and another of our own. We catch you spying here again, it will not end well for you." I said levitating the letter back.

"Yes my king." Said the other writing it down with a quill. I don't want any pony spying on us anymore. No doubt when Shady gets this he'll tell the Princesses. They might want to declare war on me. But they're still a bit crippled from the failed Canterlot siege and we just grow bigger. This will definitely get interesting.

**5 Days** **Later**

"Sir you have a visitor. A unicorn claiming to know you. Shall we let him in?" Said a guard entering my throne room.

"Yes let him in." I said. In came Shady. He didn't look too happy. He told me that he's pissed about me killing his spy. I told him reasons I didn't want him here. But he didn't care. He then left in a fit of anger saying that he's telling Celestia and Luna about this.

**2 Months**** Later**

It's been two months and nothing has really happened. However I noticed I grew in size a little, it must be my power. I feel more bloodthirsty than I was a while ago but it's not bad. My army grew majorly in size so much we had to start expanding our kingdom in the canyon and even burrow underground. A guard came in and brought me a letter. It was from Celestia and she asked me to come to Canterlot so we could discuss peace. I made a letter telling her I'll be there in a day and sent it off. I expect a trap so I told ten good guards to come along. I got up and went to my bedroom to go out on the balcony.

I examined the training going on and was pleased. We still need more troops but this army looks more vicious than before. Just what I need.

I don't know why but I just wanted to go to Ponyville. I knew the truth now but for some reason my heart didn't want to accept it. Just return and be friends with the ponies somehow, even if it isn't real. No. If I keep to this I'll get my closest friend back and that's better than a false reality. It was late and I got tired. I laid in bed but I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried. I thought of that whole day with Applejack trying to get a happy feeling or any emotion that isn't anger or hatred. But I couldn't, yet I didn't get hatred either. I don't hate her but I can't feel that happy feeling anymore and sometimes even my thoughts of wanting to be happy betray me.

Why would it torment me like this though? It's like my feelings and thoughts want to let go of her. I want to go back. But I can't, I'm losing my mind and I can feel it, that's why I told her I can't talk to her again. And it kills me on the inside to know that. My thoughts and feelings are just betraying each other to the point of causing insanity and chaos. I can handle it though...for now.

I stayed up the entire night thinking the same thoughts hoping to find a solution or a new side of this, but nothing came. By the time it was 8:30 am I was on a caravan and heading to Canterlot with my guards. The entire time I was thinking of what she might propose. Maybe a treaty, supplies, or land. I only want war though so I can have my best friend back. We landed around 9 am and as soon as we did multiple guards surrounded us and escorted us to the castle while keeping a close eye.

I was amazed at how many guards they have though. In only two months they were ready to fight again. But there's almost no way that could happen. I have to live with it though because it's real. We got to the castle and you should have seen how many guards they have. Outstanding amounts in such little time. Enough of that though. We met up with Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Shining Armor and traveled to what they called a war room. It was in the hall to the left before their throne room. A map of the world lay out along a table with five chairs. We each took our seats while the guards stayed directly to their respective sides.

"Now Oorag. We heard reports of an increasing army rate from you and we are suspecting your going to use it for warfare." Luna said.

"That is true. Warfare is my goal." I replied emotionless.

"Against who?" Shining Armor asked.

"All of Equestria." I said. They all started looking serious.

"Why?" Celestia asked.

"Because I was told about the ponies and offered a deal by someone who spoke the truth. And besides that my subjects need more land, more food, and better environment." I said. Celestia didn't look to happy.

"We have given the changelings supplies and land for as long as Luna and I have been in charge! And now you demand more?" Celestia said angrily. The other three looked at me seriously.

"BULLSHIT! YOU PONIES HAVE NEVER DONE ANY OF THAT!" I yelled. "I LEARNED THE TRUTH OF WHAT HAPPENED WHEN WE FOUGHT YOU BEFORE! WE LOST AND YOU ENSLAVED US! WE FINALLY REBELLED AND GOT OUR KINGDOM AGAIN ONLY TO BE ENSLAVED AGAIN! AND WE'VE BEEN LIVING IN SHADOWS EVER SINCE UNTIL THE WEDDING! SO DON'T TRY TO LIE TO ME! THIS MEANS WAR!" I screamed. They all looked surprised I knew this much and didn't say a word. I stormed out of the castle and back to my caravan with the guards following. I was just enraged that she would do such a thing to my race and even lie about it.

**3 Months after** that

I decided that we'd have enough troops to invade three months from now and our first target being Appleloosa, Dodge City, and Los Pegasus. Those most likely being the most defended considering we're below them. Then Ponyville and Cloudsdale. Then finally Canterlot. If we get Canterlot it'd be a huge blow. This itself should take a month and if we see any flaws we have two months before the briefing.

I got off my throne and traveled to my bedroom and the balcony once again. Training was still going. Beautiful sight it was for a ruler. I went back in my room and took a look at the mirror across from my bed. I didn't look too different but I felt like a different being. I want these ponies to die. Wait what? I don't even know my own thoughts now. I knew I changed. My thoughts had finally betrayed me. My emotions stayed true to my heart and soul but not my thoughts. I no longer thought about Applejack the way I want to. My emotions have clung to her, but the rest of me is trying to pry myself off.

My guards burst through the door and told me about an alicorn who came to the kingdom. They told me about him and I realized it was Draconix. I went to the throne room where he was. He told me to follow him. I followed him and we flew under Canterlot into the crystal caverns. It was long abandoned. He told me that Celestia didn't want him talking to me but we needed to work out something. I told him that I won't let up then he motioned me to a secret room in the caverns.

"Listen, I was unleashed against the changelings to win a war and keep the peace. See that tank over there. I was grown from it in a cryogenic state, something ahead of any technology we have, but we don't know how it exactly came, just how it works. Now listen. I don't want to have to kill or fight any of you again." He explained as we moved close to the tank. I noticed the freeze button on it. If I were to push it anything in there would freeze. Interesting.

"Well don't worry. You won't have to soon enough." I said as we were inches away from the tank. I smiled and he smiled back. As he was about to say something though, I got him by surprise and pushed him in the tank and closed the lid. He started banging on it as I hit the lock button and the freeze button. The bangs got louder and louder until it fell silent. He was now frozen. That's one less problem I'll have to deal with now.

I returned to the kingdom. From there on out we made weapons like horn attachments, spears, swords, and shields for the army at an amazing rate. It all falls into place. I could hardly wait for the smell of blood and death from our enemies. It's so close I can almost taste it.

**2 months after that and 2 hours away from**** invasion**

We did everything we hoped to achieve and we looked more powerful than any army that ever existed. We are invading Appleloosa, Dodge City, and Los Pegasus at once. I can't wait to spill blood myself. The imagination of such gore would make any one excited. I equiped my horn attachment in my bedroom. I looked in the mirror to make sure it was on correctly. Then I saw something odd. Looking in the mirror, I saw me. But not really though. It was a younger version of me and I heard him speak.

"I can't believe you'd do this." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"This whole war. You succumbed and became the very thing you hated." He said.

"What do you mean me? You are me." I said.

"No I am not. I wouldn't do this. You gave in to Discord's lies."

"It was the truth!"

"No it wasn't me and you both know that. Let Bergrow talk some sense into you."

"Oorag. Killing others isn't going to bring me back. I know you thought of me as a brother but let it go. You're about to kill millions just to learn that not even Discord can bring ponies or changelings back from the dead." Said Bergrow who appeared in the mirror.

"It will I know he can. I promise!" I pleaded with tears coming from my eyes.

"Look at yourself. He corrupted you into this just because he plans to free himself from the chaos you're starting! It's not too late though. Call off the attack and war. I know our race has went through a lot as well. But you need to let it go. You're becoming a monster!" He yelled.

"NO-no I'm NOT!" I said levitating the mirror off the wall and throwing it behind me. Finally they're gone. No more time to waste.

**Well there's the end of the chapter. The longest in the story. We're getting close to the end of this book and yes I know it's shorter than expected but for a good reason. There will be three parts just like the last book. Next chapter will be up when I get it done.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Beginning PT1

**I've delayed this for so long so here's part one. So here we go. Part one.**

I exited the castle. My eyes saw a massive army marching towards the canyon's gates. All of the troops looked overwhelmingly powerful. Most had a hard looking shell to them and they were outfitted with shields, weapons, and armor. And with their extreme training, they looked more than ready for more. There's also more troops to come which, with no doubt, will secure many victories. I flew to the top of the castle and looked for a good canyon to perch myself on. I found the perfect one. It extended out far enough to where I could see Appleloosa, Dodge City, and Los Pegasus, plus the army was forming under it. A blacksmith flew over to me and gave me a sword. The sword was made of steel and curved a bit near the end. The designs on the handle were unique, one of a kind, and expertly crafted. I dismissed him as I moved the blade around to give a go on swinging it. It swung smoothly and looked razor sharp.

The full army had finally formed under me. I peered over and saw all looking at me. I separated them all into three groups. I will go to Appleloosa with a small army while the bigger two go after Los Pegasus and Dodge City. Odds are there's not as many pony troops in Appleloosa as the other two cities. The ones going to Los Pegasus would have the longest trip so I split off a couple more groups to that part's army from mine. One by one, I pointed them off and they flew in a cloud of blackness. I pointed mine off last and moved to the front of the group. We flew swiftly to Appleloosa. I could see big amounts of pony troops below. They all wore a golden helmet and chestplate along with armored boots and guantlets that only covered the middle of their legs.

"Crash!" I shouted as they flew to the ground causing mini explosions and craters to form. A couple hit pony troops head on and killed them. I was the last to fly down and crash. My explosion was the biggest but it was still too small to hit anything. I looked around and saw I was outnumbered by a lot. They had more troops here than I thought but that didn't matter because my changelings were going one on two and just beating them up. It looked difficult but they managed it. Two ponies on my right and left then rushed at me, raising their swords in the air and preparing to strike down. I went after the one to my right as the other one closely followed behind. I held my sword in my right hoof and pulled my right foreleg back. As I got within range, I thrust my sword into his throat causing him to drop his sword. Before he fell, I got behind him and held him as a shield as the other troop got in range and swung downwards. He repeatedly swung his sword but all he hit was his dead comrade. When he slowed down, I threw the corpse at him causing him to fall over with the lifeless body. I then brought my sword up above him and swung downward slicing his face in half and killing him.

A gory sight it was. The blood rushed out of the two ends where the cut is. While the other body was so cut up and damaged you could hardly tell what it was. Both in a pool of deep red blood. I took in my surroundings and saw more reinforcements flying towards here. Our troops would still be greatly outnumbered but it would help. No pony was near me or trying to eye me down as I walked over to the reinforcements who had just landed.

"Are there any troops going to Dodge City or Los Pegasus?" I asked the group.

"Yes sir. We're the smallest group sent out the other two groups are much larger and are heading towards the cities." Replied the leader of the small group. That's reassuring. If we are outnumbered here then imagine what it'll be like in those two cities. I noticed something about the town here. All the townponies aren't here. So where did they go?

"Mi'lord, come quick! We have something to show you!" Said a changeling officer running to me. He beckoned me as he led me to two dead pony troops.

"That's it. Well good job taking two on at once." I said patting his back.

"That's not it! While I sent off the changelings that won here to help others, I noticed something strange about these ponies. I removed their armor and helmets, look!" He said pointing to them. At first I must not have noticed it in battle but I saw it now. Both troops were exactly the same. Exact size, exact mane, exact eyes, and exact colors!

"They have clones! No wonder they outnumber us but how'd they do that?" I shouted.

"I don't know but it would explain the massive amounts of them!" He replied. "Sir if I'm correct, Appleloosa will be ours in a couple hours at this rate. Do you want me to get hive builders to start building around here so we can easily get reinforcements?"

"Yes. And bring along a blacksmith or two." I said. He flew off towards the canyon. A hive is basically a breeding ground idea I came up with, it's how we get lots of changelings to grow up fast. Using DNA from another changeling we can create many like it with similar traits. So if I take one of my own soldier's DNA here it should make a powerful bunch. I flew up in the air and looked down at the town. I could spot big battles taking place. All over, small platoons of changelings were taking on ponies that heavily outweigh them in numbers head on. They weren't doing too bad, in fact they were killing more of them than the amount of injured on our side in the same battle!

Like a domino effect, battles were being won from one side to another. As the ponies lost numbers, the changeling troops would gang up on the remainders and easily take them out. I was not needed here any further. I started making my way to the kingdom as the hive builders and blacksmiths passed me. I looked as they started building hives around Appleloosa. Something caught my eye. The old house near Appleloosa that I lived in. I tensed up as anger flowed into me. I landed down near the house and charged my horn. I big fireball formed at the tip of my horn and got bigger and bigger as my anger grew. Then I launched it at the house. It exploded and engulfed it in a fiery explosion. I was close enough to actually hear screams coming from the changeling inside as he burned. After ten minutes of watching it burn, I dismissed the fire. The whole foundation was gone along with everything inside. Good riddance.

I made my way back to my castle and thought about future plans. I got back to my room inside the castle and noticed the journal that was on my bed was gone. It doesn't matter to me where it went because I have more important issues to think about. Odds are these cities and towns were evacuated ahead of time so all I'll be seeing are pony troops. Maybe if I get to Ponyville I won't destroy it. With the city of Cloudsdale above, it'd be too valuable to wreck. However I have a theory that I'll meet a huge blunt force of elite pony soldiers in Canterlot. I might even run into a huge army on my way there. My guess is also that they might plan to use the elements of harmony on me. What if they succeed? Who will lead my changelings?

Once again I heard myself. I looked behind me in my room and there I could see the same thing from hours ago. It was the younger me but all blurry.

"Well I see I can't stop you. But you will find peace another way. You want someone to lead in case you're gone...get Applejack. She won't lead you, but she knows someone who's right to lead." Said my vision of myself before fading away. I swear if he comes back I'm going to lose my fucking mind! I remembered back to the last day I spent with Applejack then I understood what he meant. I called for the leader of my elite changeling warriors. A group of fifty extremely trained operatives who can not only be stealthy but also fight on the line. They're dedicated to my life and wishes. Not even two minutes later after calling for him, he showed up.

"You called sir?" He asked bowing before me.

"Yes. Now listen close this is important. In a month, we'll make our way onto Canterlot with big numbers and your operatives. We're going to go straight to the castle just you, me, and ten of the operatives. In there, I'll fight my biggest battle. If they beat me with the elements of harmony, while they recover ponynap Applejack to our kingdom. She will not lead you, but she knows some one who can. Keep her until he is revealed, then send her back. She stays unharmed throughout it all, got it?" I explained.

"I understand sir. And if you do die, it's been an honor." He said bowing once more.

"You must be swift if they do this however. I trust you can handle it. Now go on." I said beckoning him to leave. He left the room diligently as he would always do with anything. I grabbed a case for my sword that I had been carrying this whole time and swung it onto my back and sheathed my sword. I flew back out onto the canyon and watched as battle reigned in the two other big cities. One month until it's time.

**Okay so here's part one. This is probably the shortest part. The next will be bigger. So I'm sorry for putting this off for so long. So please do all that good stuff that keeps me going and I'll have the next chapter up when I can.**


	8. Chapter 8: The End PT2

**Here's part two. Enjoy.**

A month of waiting and I finally got word that Dodge City and Los Pegasus were finally ours but we had lots of casualties. However because of the hives made all around Appleloosa, we had a sufficient army size to go onto Ponyville and Cloudsdale. Perfect. I sent word out to start meeting at the Ghastly Gorge near Applewood hills. Another week passed and I went to the gorge to meet up with my army. I met up three days after departing and getting my sword. There they all were, more fierce looking than ever. I flew down in front of where I was going to go to address them.

"Now we go unto Ponyville and conquer! Then we take flight to Cloudsdale! But be gentle to the area, it's too valuable to be destroyed!" I yelled. "Now march!" I led the army as we started making our way to Ponyville. Whenever we crossed the river however, I spotted ponies. A huge army of pegasi, earth ponies, and unicorns were spread out but still bulky. They were probably counting on us coming here. As soon as we saw it, they charged at us.

"Attack!" I screamed drawing my sword and pointing it at them. Screams and war cries came from my army as they rushed past me. I flew up in the air to watch the onslaught. As they all merged, the clang of metal and steel could be heard as the first causalities came. I watched as both sides went at it viciously. Swords were thrust and shields were used. Lots of corpses were already spotted on the battle field. There were so much blood that it looked like it was making a small stream in the middle. After about an hour of watching the battle reign on, I noticed that it was almost to a close and that we were winning. More and more reinforcements came for us and it put the ponies on edge. But then, a barrage of fire arrows rainned on my troops, killing nearly twenty of them. I looked around for the source and finally spotted it.

All the way to the mountain next to Ponyville, a cliff stood with at least fifty archers on it. I flew as fast as I could over to the cliff. The archers began to focus on me. They all loaded their bows and fired at me. I used my magic to stop the arrows and fire them at the pony troops below. I turned back to the archers and started to cast a new spell. I had worked on this for a very long time along with a few others like it. Finally I had it ready and casted it. All the archers froze in place. If the spell worked right they were under my control now. Using my mind, I can send orders to them if it worked. I started ordering them to fire at the pony troops below. They did as I told them to do. They loaded their bows and fired at the pony troops.

The battle then sped up considerably and soon enough, we won. My troops gathered and started to celebrate. I then told my ponies to jump off the cliff. They did so and when they landed I heard a splat. And now the battle was truly over. I went down to congratulate my troops. We all were pumped and continued our march with the same momentum. Soon enough we reached Ponyville, but we all saw the oddest thing. It was deserted. No living creature was spotted, however we saw armor everywhere as if the bodies decayed or just dropped the armor. We looked everywhere expecting an ambush but there was nothing. I then sent off the army to Cloudsdale above us as I traveled to Sweet Apple Acres.

I traveled down the dirt road that was near the outskirts, the same one I did the first I reached my destination. The farm was deserted. No pony anywhere. I turned into my Speedy Gonzales form and looked for any pony here. Nowhere to be found. I concluded my search and left turning back into my changeling form. With these places deserted, I decided to keep a portion of my army here. About thirty troops will do. Then I told the rest to follow me. These towns must have been evacuated, but what happened to the pony troops? When we all got to the edge of Ponyville and near the unicorn range, I found all fifty of my elite forces waiting.

"Mi'lord." Said the leader bowing. "We're ready for your go."

"Excelent!" I said excitedly. "Now all of you listen up! We're going to go pierce the heart of Equestria and send the ponies crying. In just a few minutes we will fly up to Canterlot and attack! Odds are there's going to be the whole army, down to every last pony. It will be a tough battle. Blood will be shed no doubt, even our brethren may fall, but it will not be in vain I promise you! For too long the ponies reigned and made our lives hell! Making us their slaves and nearly wiping us out! But today, we are the dominant species! We will take control! Now we go!" I yelled. They all cheered and raised their weapons as I flew into the sky and they followed. The leader of my elite group sped up to me and stayed to my side.

Soon enough, Canterlot was in sight and in the streets and air were hundreds and thousands of ponies. Our army barely even stacked up against that but we do have reinforcements coming. Plus these elite soldiers are no joke. It's a good enough size to get me in the castle.

"Chaaaarge!" I screamed pointing my sword unto the sight of Canterlot. All of the groups charged the city. Ten of the elite soldiers stayed with me and the leader as well. I waited until the battle finally commenced to take off with the group towards the castle. All of the pegasi were too busy in the air to pay attention to us. Closer and closer the castle seemed to come. When finally...crash! I broke through one of the glass pane windows and landed in the throne room. Wow deja vu. My elite soldiers came in about two seconds later. But we had fallen into a trap. Surrounded both ends of the room were about fifty pony guards. Near the throne were Luna and Celestia, looking angry.

"So you finally got here?" Celestia asked.

"I did. Your troops could not stop us." I replied.

"Well luckily, all of Ponyville, Cloudsdale, and Canterlot was evacuated of civilians." Luna said.

"You're surrounded and our army is way to overwhelming for yours. Accept defeat and leave while you have the chance." Celestia said beckoning away with her hoof.

"So we're surrounded huh." I said grinning. I tapped my hoof twice on the ground lightly. It's my soldier's attack signal. They all pulled out weapons and attacked. All ten of them killed the fifty guards in no time at all unharmed. Celestia looked surprised and scared but she shook it off and tried to hide it. After a couple seconds of silence, a yawn was heard.

"Okay I'm awake." Shady said coming out from behind Luna. "I didn't want to do this Oorag, but you left me no choice."

"Deal with him." I said gesturing the squad leader to him.

"Yes sir." He said getting closer to Shady. Shady fired a blast of magic from his horn with an attachment. The leader quickly dodged and teleported beside him and rammed him in the side. Shady teleported away after getting hit and fired a frenzy of magic at the leader. The elite officer easily dodged all of the hits and moved closer and closer. Shady charged up a huge amount of magic and was ready to fire it as the leader got closer. When he was just five feet away from Shady, the magic was fired at him. However the leader teleported out of the way just in time and went behind him to get in position to buck. Shady looked around confused wondering where the changeling went. Then Shady turned around and was flung all the way beside the doors to the throne room by a buck.

Shady had fallen unconscious from the hit. Now it was just my soldiers, me, and the princesses. But soon that was changed as the six ponies who wield the elements of harmony burst through the doors each with their respective element.

"Princesses we're here!" Twilight Sparkle shouted.

"Girls use the elements quickly!" Celestia shouted back.

"Before you do." I said putting my hoof up in the air towards them. "I want you all to know that your princesses hide more secrets than Pinkie Pie's cupcakes having sugar."

"That must means it could be enough secrets to cover all of Equestria!" Pinkie Pie shouted jumping int he air.

"That's it." Twilight said as she started activating the elements of harmony. All six of them started levitating as I charged my horn. They all became entrapped in a strip of rainbow as they all glowed brighter and brighter. I charged my horn to huge proportional amounts of magic. Then the elements of harmony fired at me and I released all the magic in my horn at the rainbow blast it fired. Both sides kept at a stand still until the battle resolved. A bright flash came and went. I managed to barely fight it off but at the cost of severe pain and no more magic power left inside. I was barely standing up but I tried to look as steadfast as possible as they used the elements yet again. The process repeated over except this time the rainbow pierced me as I accepted my fate.

I could feel my body harden from my hooves up to my stomach. I was slowly becoming stone. I took a deep breathe and sighed as it became even faster. And with my last blink, I became a statue.

**3rd POV**

Having watched their king became stone the elite changeling soldiers hung their heads and even shed a tear or tear or two. But before any of the ponies said anything, the leader ordered to execute their plan. Three changelings quickly swept in and grabbed Applejack then they all took off out of the window pane and rushed towards the kingdom. They reached it about ten minutes after leaving. They quickly went to work and chained her up in the king's chamber. Many pegasi ponies came but were quickly taken out by changeling soldiers. Any attempt to get the orange mare back would be pointless. Applejack laid against the wall of the chamber and barely able to move because of her chains. The leader dismissed his troops and they left the chamber.

"Now. We're looking for a new king. And I was told you know where I could find him." The leader said getting close to her.

"I don't know what you're tal-No! Please don't take him!" Applejack shouted getting closer to the wall until she couldn't move any further. The leader looked puzzled and finally noticed when he observed Applejack.

"I see what he meant. Don't worry. When we have him, I'll let you go." The leader said casting a sleep spell on Applejack.

_Another month passed. The battle for Canterlot was won by the ponies and the changelings were pushed back with heavy casualties. The changelings got their new king. The ponies never went back to Ponyville as one who had gotten out before the disappearances told them what had happened. Discord had broken free of his own stone prison and created a chaos army of his own that ate troops in Ponyville and Cloudsdale. The changelings were defeated in battle but their war had just begun. Hives were built in the whole southern half of Equestria around the canyon and their conquered cities. But no matter how many changelings they had, the ponies always matched them. But how? The Legend of the Mirror Pond. The changelings never discovered it but the ponies produced massive amounts of troops there and it became so valuable like that a magic portal in the basement of the Canterlot goes to it for easier access. A surprise to the ponies came though. The statue of Oorag was taken by Discord over to what became chaos territory from Ponyville and Cloudsdale to Vanhoover. The ponies are fighting two sides at once in a desperate war but then the chaos attacks changelings and starts war with them easing pressure. Now the war wages on..._

**Now there's the end to book two. I thought I'd had enough for three parts but I guess not. Oorag became stone, war broke out. and the chaos comes and fucks shit up. That all just in the last part. Well I know I extremely cut this short but oh well. I'd like to thank you all for the support on this. All the reviewers, favoriters, followers, and viewers. Even though this wasn't very popular, it hit higher than I thought it would. Odds are I'll be asked for a sequel and yes there'll be one but not right now. I felt this was altogether to rushed. So the sequel probably won't start until I'm at a point where I need to make something. So once again thanks and I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
